indubhushan_dasfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Файл:ॐ Ganesha mantra Lucky Money mantra - Catch Your Luck ॐ Powerful Mantras 2019 (PM)
Description ☸ Catch Your Luck!! ☸ Ganesha mantra Lucky Money mantra ☸ Powerful Mantras Meditation Music Channel 2019 (PM) $$$ Business - Money - Deal - Prosperity music Cycle ☼ Bliss & Cheer cycle ॐ divine energy of spiritual enlightenment ✈ Join us in TELEGRAM to get latest videos - https://goo.gl/EXAwFr ● ▬ ॐ Devotional Ganesh mantra lyrics (text) ॐ ▬● Ganesha х4 Jai jai shri Ganesha Sumukha Ekadanta Kapila Gajakarnaka Gajakarnaka Lambodar Vikata Vighnanasha Ganadhip Ganadhip Dhumraketu Ganadhyaksha Bhalachandra Gajananah Gajanana ● ▬ ☸ #Ganesha mantra meaning / Translation ☸ Having Good Face Having One Tusk Eternal Having Elephants Ears Big Bellied Huge Destroyer Of Obstacles Leader Of Ganas Grey Bannered Cheif Of Ganas Sporting Moon On Forehead Elephant Faced ● ▬▬ ☸ The purpose of the #Ganeshamantra ☸ ▬● This mantra of God Ganesha gives good luck in business & all prosperity. This powerful mantra allows you to remove from your path incomprehensible difficulties & obstacles that hinder the achievement of the desired goal; helps to find an unexpected solution. Gives cleanliness of intentions & good luck in business & any commercial matters, striving for excellence, deep knowledge of the world, the flowering of talents. Helps find a new job. Ganesha is a deity with the human body & the elephant's head, the God of wisdom & abundance, the eliminator of obstacles & any difficulties. He also promotes those who study science, crafts, engaged in music or dancing. Figures of Ganesha are in churches & houses, his image is placed in educational institutions & shops, as he helps in the affairs of commerce Ganesha is a wonderful assistant & talisman in the teachings of Feng Shui. The vocation of Ganesha is to help people in business & remove obstacles from life. It is recommended to put a statuette (better bronze) in the career or wealth sector, & also it will perfectly fit as an ornament of the office table. Ganesha loves the sweet & it must be constantly nourished not only with mantras, but with sweets, for example, putting him a candy or pouring a hill of sugar. Before an important decision, mentally ask for help from Ganesha, & then fortune will be on your side. Do not forget to stroke him on the trunk in gratitude This is Ganesh mantra is considered that this mantra should be chanted before starting new projects (including those of spiritual nature), like entering a business deal or signing a contract so that Ganapati brings wealth, success, prosperity, good luck, & peace ☸ What is mantra? Mantra definition Mantras (chants) are sounds made up of sacred Sanskrit syllables, which help us to improve our energy. #Chanting powerful mantras or listening to them give us access to the Divine Forces, bring harmony in our mind, body & of course sets our heart on a wave of divine energy, bringing bliss into our inner world. These devotional sounds can activate our inner pharmacy, bring the balance to our physiology, creating wellness & vitality. What is mantra – it's divine magic of Lord & we can use it to wake up our spirituality! ☸ CHANT OR JUST LISTEN? #mantra came from India, it' a special set of sacred sounds that creates a resonance affects on our energy. So of course no matter to listen to the mantra or chant it, but effect will be better if mentally repeat the text thus the blissful inner state will be achieved sooner NUMBER of REPEATS: Take a course for 1 month: in order to be effective, any business must be carried out stably & consistently for at least 1 month, then the result will amaze you! According to hindu rituals repeats should be multiple of 9 (as usual - 108 times will be great), most important – listen 3 times a day TIME: Best effect #mantras will have if you listen them 3 times a day – morning, afternoon & evening (before bedtime) PHYSICAL CONDITION: be calm & relax your body so the energy of the sound will have the maximum effect EFFECT: When the number of chanting reaches a certain value (after 1 month), you will belive learn how to resolve many problems, achieve realization of potential, harmony within you & bliss. Just repeat inwardly: "I CAN DO EVERYTHING I WANT! I WILL DO! MY FORTUNE IS WITHIN ME! After 1 month course chanting you will learn how to resolve many problems, achieve realization of potential, harmony within you & bliss. Just say magic words: "I WILL SUCCEED IN ALL MY EFFORTS! MY DESTINY IS IN MY HANDS! ☸ All lists of mantras to chant daily for enlightenment ❤ GREAT LOVE mantras - https://goo.gl/8YsA1F ☼ ALL BAD REMOVING mantras - https://goo.gl/uKbrX4 $$$ MONEY mantras - https://goo.gl/aXGFQC ☸ SHIVA mantras - https://goo.gl/oLr8Gb ☯ HEALING Mantras https://goo.gl/jTMhcj ॐ MIX of PM - https://goo.gl/bAmJpU